An Unexpected Visitor
by isabella-silver
Summary: He had no right to be angry. Gale broke up with me four years ago, he can't just come back into my life demanding answers when I am happy. Though that doesn't matter, the important thing is you've moved on and you have Rye now. You love him and you are getting married. Right? AU Gadge
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! My name is Isabelle and this is my first Gadge fanfic. I have unashamedly read just about every single this website and this is my attempt at one. I haven't written in a while, so please don't be too harsh. I am also about a week away from my final year twelve exams. So I really should be studying. In terms of updating I will try to do some weekly. This is AU, the rebellion did not occur but Katniss and Peeta are Victors. They did not go back for the Quarter Quell and have been mentoring since. This is set four years after the Quarter Quell, so Madge, Peeta and Katniss are 21 while Gale would be 23. Peeta's middle brother is called Rye and he would also be around 23. _

_I would really appreciate if you guys you review this, I am welcome to criticism. Also this was not Betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes here._

_Enjoy!_

_Isabelle_

* * *

I smooth down the cloth of the dainty blue fabric of my dress absentmindedly, as I flick the pages of a catalogue on my dining room table. "Decisions, decisions," I mutter to myself as I pick up another one of the many Capitol Magazines Effie Trinket has posted to me.

_Knock, Knock_

The harsh, rapid tapping of my back door was a familiar sound, one I often waited for great anticipation. Though it's been years since I've heard it, as no one has entered through the back door since the end of the last Quarter Quell. I cautiously rise from my seat and amble towards the noise. As I open it, my stomach drops.

"Gale," his name comes out a breathless whisper, almost foreign on my tongue. It had been four years since I had been in such close proximity to him. Though, I am surprised to see that he has come empty handed. No game, no strawberries. So if not to trade, why is he here? I give him a soft smile, in hopes that he would answer my unspoken question. But to no avail and he simply gives me an intense stare which made me question if I had offended him in some unintentional way or another.

"Can I help you?" I prompt, probably sounding like some Merchant clerk.

"Catnip said… she said that you…" his husky voice stumbling over the words. Who knew Gale Hawthorne could be rendered unable to form coherent sentences.

"I what? Would you like to come inside and explain?" and he follows me inside the house. He stands awkwardly in my kitchen as I fumble through the cupboards on the other side of the room looking for the tea set. I gesture him to sit down on a bar stool, his knees clumsily pressed against the island bench. Taking deliberate steps towards him with a tray of refreshments I ask the million dollar question. "Gale, I doubt this is a social visit. What is it?" the concern in my voice evident.

I catch him staring at my hand as I set carefully set the tray down on the marble bench top. I can feel my mouth forming a circle as I let out a quiet, "Oh." Of course Katniss told him. Though I'm surprised someone else didn't tell him first the whole town was buzzing with the news.

"So you really are getting hitched?" his voice is full of disappointment as I begin to nervously play with my engagement ring. "Who is he?" the words were barely audibly but the anger in his molten eyes is visible and growing by the second.

"Rye Mellark" I never knew that just three syllables could cause this much chaos.

"A Mellark? As in dough boy's brother?" his voice rising with each word as he angrily gets up from his seat only to turn around and spy the magazines on the dining table. He is livid and he storms out of the house, closing the back door with a solid thud on his way out.

All I could do is stand there in shock, staring at the now shut door attempting to comprehend what exactly just happened.

* * *

After leaving the Undersee mansion I quickly slip under the 'electrocuted' fence and slip into the woods. The need to escape the District was great that I had even forgotten to listen to the buzzing to check if was live wired, thank god for the unreliable electricity in the Seam.

I make my way to a clearing, my footsteps loud not caring if I scare my prey away. I can't believe Madge Undersee is getting married. The covers of the Capitol magazines she had lying around flashing through my head, taunting me with their titles "Capitol Bride" and "Panem Weddings" as they whisper dangerous thoughts.

_It's been four years Gale_

_You left her Gale_

_You crushed her Gale_

I shake my head, attempting to ignore their voices in my head. They are magazines for goodness sake, they can't talk.

To make matters worse, I had to hear it from Catnip! Catnip of all people! Who is soon going to be Madge's sister-in-law. She told me when Rory dragged me along to their house in Victor Village so he could go visit Prim. I don't know why I always agree to this trip because I spent most of my time attempting to ignore the giggles from the sickening lovebirds out on the porch. We were sitting in a comfortable silence in her living room and I was contemplating how much coal dust I would leave on their pristine couch after I got up, and then she dropped it. It created an explosion bigger than anything we've ever used down in the mines.

"Did you know Madge is getting married?" She said it so casually it took me a while to process exactly what her words meant. My head shot up, I gaped at her, almost daring her to say she was joking. But of course Katniss doesn't say "Just kidding" afterwards, she only gave this peculiar glance and we sit in awkward silence.

That is, until Mellark comes back from the bakery. He picked up on the tense atmosphere straight away as he drops his bag on a nearby table top.

"Ah, so I take it she told you?" he asked an eyebrow arched in amusement. I nodded with a grimace plastered on my face. This is not funny dough boy.

"Well, you snooze you lose," and with that he set up the stairs.

* * *

Somehow that afternoon after a quite dramatic start to my Sunday morning, I manage to make my way up to Victor's Village. Just as I am about to press the doorbell, Katniss opens her door. I walk straight past her, not even bothering with a hello as I walk into their foyer. "I'm sorry I've been so rude, it's just… Gale visited me today." I pant; only just realising I must have run here.

Recognition dawns upon her face as we take a seat in her living room; this means my assumption was correct she did tell Gale.  
"He came first thing this morning, knocked on my door then he came in and he stared at my ring and asked me if I was getting 'hitched'!" I begin to laugh hysterically at my own words, "Then I told him I was and he was so angry! I told him it was Rye and he just left, stormed right out of there." The tears have begun to fall; they taste salty and warm on my lips.  
"Just give me a second Madge," she says to me as she calls up the stairs, "Peeta! I know you are listening, come down here."  
I can hear the shuffling from the second story as Peeta makes his way down to join us on the couch with a sheepish smile. Katniss silently shifts towards me, enwrapping me in a hug and nods for me to continue.  
"He has no right to be angry. He broke up with me four years ago Katniss. Four years! He just can't come back into my life demanding answers when I am happy," I rant looking frantically between the star crossed lovers.

Peeta reaches out to my hand with a comforting pat, as he offers his words of comfort "Madge, Gale doesn't do feelings very well. We both know that. He obviously let you go for some supposedly selfless reason and now he regrets it. Though the important thing is you've moved on and you have Rye now. You love him and you are getting married to him, right?"

"Right," I respond, my voice seems so confident on the matter, but now I'm not quite as sure.

* * *

_First chapter up! Please review with suggestions! I've fixed up issues with the break lines that didn't get uploaded for some weird reason, sorry about that :( _


	2. Chapter 2

_I've really been quite chuffed with all the reviews and favourites, they started rolling in literally minutes since I posted! I'm not entirely sure where this story is heading, I've got a rough plan in my head so please note I am open for suggestions and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome._

_So, let's see how this goes!_

_Isabelle_

* * *

_Beep Beep_

I sleepily roll towards my night stand and peek at the alarm clock on resting on upon it. It reads eighty thirty.

Eight thirty?

EIGHT THIRTY!

"Late, late, late" I mumble to myself as I peel myself off my comfortable double bed and dash to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and stare into the mirror as I do so. The woman who looks back at me has definitely has my features, she has my waist length blonde curls, my heart shaped face and she even has the figure that says unlike the rest of the town she is fed three square meals a day. Though one thing about her is different than usual, her eyes – they are swollen and red, but their irises have retained their blue colour and the combination is not attractive at all. Realising I've been brushing my teeth for so long that the toothpaste has foamed so much it looks like I've been infected with rabies. I spit and rinse then open the taps to splash my eyes with cold water to reduce the puffiness and jump in for a quick shower. It's safe to say that I had a very deep and meaningful conversation/impromptu dinner with Katniss and Peeta. It stretched into the early hours of the morning as I stumbled home, somewhat intoxicated and I just hope that my father didn't hear me. I dress speedily, my ensemble consisting of a crisp white blouse, grey pinstriped pencil skirt and black patent leather wedges. I manage to dash out of the house, toast in hand, at a speed any Capitol superhero would be proud of.

Somehow I manage to reach the Justice Building at five past nine, I may not appear to be meticulously groomed but I am at a passable standard. My job is essentially training to be my father's second in command, so I am able to take over after his retirement. The districts are not run by democracy like in the countries before Panem was formed, instead like every other trade in the district it is passed down through the family. In town one of the children would take over their family's profession in town, while the other children would find apprenticeships and the females would help their husbands with their business. However there is an exception for the position of Mayor, one could not marry into the position as the Capitol felt that children who grew up in the Mayor's household would understand their work and be more effective. Utter garbage, in reality the Capitol needed a successor who understood their ways and would not provide any unexpected surprises along the way.

My office has a sign that says "Miss Margaret Undersee, General Town Affairs". I spend most of day working through paperwork describing petty disputes in the district. A citizen would lodge a complaint to a Peacekeeper and on Thursday and Friday I hold hearings. Most of the complaints are very basic such as "I worked three days labour for so and so, but I wasn't paid", usually lodged by Merchants. I have rarely encountered a complaint lodged by a person from the Seam, simply because as miners there is not much for them to contest in terms of their pay. The new system is my father's invention and I am surprised it was accepted by the Capitol.

I slowly file through my paperwork, as many complaints are always lodged over the weekend and so Monday is my busiest day.

_Knock Knock_

"Yes?" I reply without even glancing up from my papers.

"Excuse me Miss Undersee but I have a complaint to lodge. You see I believe my fiancée has promised me a lunch date but I haven't gotten it yet," its Rye and he says this while leaning against my doorframe. I give a quick glance to my clock, which reads midday. Already?

I raise my eyebrow, "Well Sir, do you have this agreement in writing?" a smile playing on my lips.

He shakes his head as he makes his way towards me, pulling me out of my chair anyway and kissing my engagement ring. "Shall we my dear?" he declares with his hand held out, like some sappy Capitol movie. But, I am a sucker for a good sappy movie and so all that's left is to take his hand in mine as we walk out of the building.

We head across the square and towards the Mellark bakery. I notice the _Out to Lunch _sign on the door as I walk in and pull up a stool at the counter, Rye heads to the kitchen behind the shop to grab the food for our promised lunch date. Rye was very romantic, a trait he shared with Peeta. He shared many traits with his brother, like they were both quite strong from their work at the bakery. But Rye was at least half a head taller and his hair was a dirty blonde unlike Peeta with his flaxen curls, he was also more extroverted than Peeta and had an incredibly sense of humour. Honestly, he could easily be a Prince from a fairy tale or a knight in shining armour. He was definitely nothing like Gale.

No, bad Madge. Don't think of Gale. He's not worth your time.

"You alright Madge?" Rye has returned with a tray of sandwiches and tea. I nod and smile, pushing any thoughts of the surly hunter to the back of my head. He drags a stool beside me on the counter and opens his mouth to speak, but the expression on his face was enough for me to pre-empt what he was about to say.  
"So Peeta stopped by earlier," he mumbles and he grabs my hand, rubbing small circles on my palm.  
"He told you about Gale I assume. Don't worry sweetie, I'm okay. It was a shock and all, but I'm over it. I'm over him, I've been over him for years," my eyes find his as I reassure him with these words. He places a gentle kiss against my cheek and I can feel a gentle blush forming on my cheeks.  
I quickly steer the conversation away from Gale, "So I've been looking through the magazines from Effie. Can we please not have anything like a Capitol wedding?"  
He chuckles at this, "Then you won't like my surprise," I look at him curiously and a hundred horrible Capitol related situations flash through my head, "I have pulled a few strings and Cinna agreed to design your dress."  
My jaw drops and I squeal, and fling my arms around his neck, "Thank you," I whisper pulling back from the hug. He pulls me up from my seat so I stand between his legs, which are spread slightly apart as he sits on the barstool, his hands on my waist. I pucker my lips and crinkle my eyes, melodramatically expecting a kiss to which he obliges after another chuckle. I don't know how long he kisses me for, but I do know it's not very much of a lunch date if we haven't even touched the food. But I'm not complaining.

The bell chimes indicating someone has entered the store and we break the kiss, though he keeps me enveloped in his arms as we turn to face the intruder.

It's Gale. Honestly I can count the number of times I've seen him over the last four years on one hand, yet now I've seen twice in two days. He was obviously not expecting to see us here, especially not making out in the middle of the bakery.  
"Bakery's closed buddy, did you see the sign?" Rye's voice is authoritative as he grips my waist tighter.  
"I did see the sign, but it says that _Back at one o' clock, _it's half past now," he replies coolly, "I'm here to trade. Mines are closed due to a gas leak. I have squirrel," holding up a bunch of carcasses as proof.

Oh shoot. My lunch break ended at one. I attempt to straighten my hair as I kiss Rye chastely on the cheek and say, "Work summons. See you later?" I pick up one of the untouched sandwiches and nod courteously at Gale as I exit the bakery.

* * *

I am so stupid. Of course she'd be at the bakery, her fiancé seems like he will be the one taking over the place in a couple of years since Peeta's a victor and all. The other Mellark seems to be working with the carpenter so Middle Mellark gets crowned King Dough Boy.

But c'mon! Me walking in on them playing tonsil hockey, what are the chances on that? Middle Mellark makes his way behind the counter and opens the cash register.  
"Sorry about that," so he says but the bastard isn't really sorry, he has this glint in his eyes that says the opposite. I shrug in response.  
She's engaged Gale. That means she's off limits.  
Maybe if I keep telling myself that her face will stop popping up whenever I close my eyes. Dough Boy passes me some coins and I am on my way out as I hear him call, "Hey Hawthorne?" I grunt in response as gives me a smile; "Stay away from Madge"  
"Is that a threat Mellark? But calm down, I wouldn't want her even if you paid me," and with that sly dig, I slam the door shut behind me.

What I said was partly true, I don't want Madge. I need her. She is so bloody gorgeous in that skirt of hers and as she acknowledged me with a simply nod, my heart skipped a beat. The last four years have been good on her, she has grown even more beautiful. I keep walking towards Seam borderline and punch a nearby tree. Shit, that was stupid but he made me so freaking angry. I look down at my hand, its bleeding and the pain is overwhelming. Hells teeth, I'm going to make a visit to Mrs Everdeen now.

* * *

_Woohoo! So what do you think? I really really should be studying; I have my first exam on Monday. It's English and I'd rather be writing stories than essays! I know I said I'd update weekly and it's only been a few days but this just formulated in my mind and I had to write it down. I'm not sure how regular the updates will be over the next couple of weeks once exams start, so I apologise in advance. Once again, please review and tell me if you liked it! Or if you find any mistakes in anything, more than happy to have a look and fix!  
I tried to make Gale's perspective as realistic as possible, his thoughts are harder to write than Madge's for me. Also, Madge really does love Rye but she is not sure about how she feels about Gale now. _

_See you later :)_


End file.
